Who Knew?
by A Realm Above
Summary: It's about Demyx, and it's about Zexion; it's about sex and love and philosphy- and it's about that age old question: Is the grass really greener on the other side? -Zemyx-


**A/N:** See my profile for the Author's note.

**Disclaimer:** See above. Also, this story is littered with lyrics from "Honey and The Bee", by Owl City. Not my song, but it gives me warm fuzzies like puppies and kittens and my significant other. Take a listen to it on youtube. Don't worry. I'll wait.

Ha. Anyways.

Enjoy (and review)!

* * *

><p>"So, Zexion, you used to like girls, right?"<p>

Demyx dragged Zexion up the grassy hill behind Zexion's family's neighborhood. It was Easter, and the couple was visiting the slate haired youth's family this year, as per tradition- but, as Zexion said, "You can only take so much of those people." They'd slipped away largely unnoticed during the dinner preparations that had started immediately after lunch.

"I suppose you could say that. Why?"

Demyx was quiet as he picked his way through the taller grass, but he shifted his hand so his fingers intertwined with his lover's.

"Well… What made you go gay? You know- besides me being outrageously sexy and stuff." The blonde grinned, shrugging his shoulders so the backpack he wore rested evenly. Zexion rolled his eyes, and chose to ignore the latter statement.

"What does that matter? I'm homosexual now; that won't change in the near future."

Demyx grinned. "I mean, what made you think it? Like…" he trailed off, glancing up for inspiration. "Like, if the green left the grass on the other side? What would you do?" Zexion didn't answer. Demyx crested the hill, and pulled Zexion into the middle of a field of soft, short grass. "I dunno about _you_," the blonde said, pulling out a folded blanket from his pack before spreading it out and plopping into an ungraceful heap. "But _I_ would make like a tree and leave. Eh? Get it?"

He winked up at his boyfriend, who shook his head and sat next to him. "I may have to leave you if you keep that up," Zexion mumbled, crossing his arms over his knees. Demyx heaved a sigh, crossing his arms behind his head and laying back.

"Well, shucks."

"… Shucks?"

"Yup. Shucks."

Zexion tried to hide his smile, but Demyx caught it. His boyfriend didn't know it, but when he smiled, his ears moved. It was just one of those little things Demyx had picked up on over the years. He wondered if he himself had any tendencies like that.

"So what were you saying about the grass and all that?"

"Huh?" Demyx had dozed off, soaking in the warm midday sun. It was almost_ too_ warm in his white t-shirt and jeans, but he figured Zexion was warmer; dressed much the same, except for a black zip up hoodie. "Grass?" He thought for a moment. "Oh, right! So, what made you go gay?"

Zexion shrugged.

"I was dating a girl before I met you, though." Zexion thought back to his freshman year in college, the day he'd met Demyx. Philosophy 101- a waste of time if he'd ever seen it- but the professor had raised a pretty spectacular debate that first day. He remembered it so well because his current girlfriend had gotten into an argument (re: shouting match) with his future boyfriend. The topic? _Is the grass really greener on the other side?_

Demyx sat up and leaned toward him. "Yeah? Saw me and thought the grass might be greener on the other side after all, huh?" Apparently, he remembered too.

The slate haired boy rolled his eyes and hid his face in his lap, but Demyx saw his ears move back. And glow red. If there was one thing the blonde loved more than making his boyfriend smile, it was making him blush.

"It's cool, Zexy. We'll just assume it was your ex who turned you gay. And not my super sexy sel-"

Zexion was on top of him before he could get the sentence out- and he was indeed blushing. Demyx felt like a winner.

"You know, for a music major, you seem to have a peculiar affinity for talking too much."

The blonde grinned, even as his boyfriend leaned in and kissed him.

It began chaste, just enough to shut up the talkative blonde, but Demyx didn't want it to end; after all, he'd been visiting Zexion's family for a whole week. _A whole week_. And thanks to the sensitive nature of said family, he hadn't even risked a peck on the cheek with his boyfriend.

So now, alone in a field with him, Demyx took the opportunity to make up for lost time. Twining his fingers in slate hair, he pulled Zexion closer, teasing his mouth open with his tongue. From then, it was a bid for dominance- Demyx, playful, teasing, and Zexion, intense, forceful. Unintentionally, they moved their bodies with the rhythm of the kiss, and the blonde soon became convinced the brush of clothing against his chest would drive him mad.

Demyx arched his back when Zexion bit his lip, and broke off the kiss, panting. With a grin, the boy on top of him settled closer, pressing his hips flush with the blonde's, momentarily stopping the breath in his throat.

"Hey- is that really necessary?" Demyx groaned when Zexion rocked his hips. "Or- or fair?"

"Fair? Who said anything about fair?" Zexion quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, leaning in close, and touching noses with the blonde. "Besides, all's fair in love and war, sweetheart." He rocked again against what was becoming an obvious, hard length in the blonde's pants.

Demyx pouted, but didn't remove his hands from his boyfriend's hair. "Sweetheart? Jeez, Zex. You don't usually sound so gay. Your ex must have done a _number_ on you-" the blonde cut his teasing off when the slate haired boy rolled off of him, back into the sitting position he'd had before assaulting his boyfriend while, with a plaintive cry, Demyx rolled over on his side, squeezing his legs together.

"Damn, damn, why ya blue ballin' me, Zexy? Owww…"

Zexion glanced over, face a blank slate. "What? I'm sorry, I usually don't sound so gay. Is there something I can help you with?" Demyx rolled over so he was facing his boyfriend.

"Aw, y'know I didn't mean it!"

"Right."

"Baaaaaabeeee!" Demyx continued complaining, holding his crotch- trying to alleviate his discomfort, but nothing could do it quite like Zexion's body, he'd found- while said boy slid his jacket off, and shifted his weight. Demyx caught sight of a telltale bulge in his boyfriend's pants and smirked. He sat up and scooted closer.

"Zexyyyy-"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No."

Demyx's face fell.

"Why no?"

"My family is, at most, no more than two hundred meters from us. Right now. What if someone came looking for us?"

Demyx sighed, roughly rubbing his crotch once- it was _so_ uncomfortable- and stood, looking down the hill. "No one in your family saw us go. And we'd hear someone coming. And they won't even be looking for us!" He sat back down, close to Zexion, who was looking at him. And blushing. Demyx grinned again.

"I mean, if you don't want to…" he trailed off, snaking a hand up Zexion's thigh. "I totally understand." The slate haired boy's eyes fluttered closed as Demyx's hand ghosted over his hardened arousal, but he didn't say anything. Even when the blonde began undoing his button and zipper, and reaching beneath his boxers and stroking him, he didn't speak. He _did_ lean back on his hands and close his eyes, though, and Demyx couldn't stop his grin from widening as he noted the shuddering breaths his boyfriend took.

"Pleeeease, Zexy?"

"Can't you… Hell, can't you go a week without seducing me, Dem?"

A wave of heat rushed through Demyx's body at the nickname, but he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice when he murmured, "No, sir. You're irresistible."

And with a predatory growl, Zexion was on top of him again, undoing the blonde's pants and yanking them down roughly. Demyx sighed as the uncomfortable confines of his boxers were removed as well, and then he choked on a gasp as his boyfriend took him into his mouth.

Then it was all tricky tongue, and tracing fingers, warm, wet heat and amazing pressure on his arousal. He had forgotten, in the week since he'd last been allowed to touch Zexion, just what kind of heaven his boyfriend's mouth was.

It took all of Demyx's concentration to prop himself up on his elbows, but the view was well worth it. Zexion bobbed up and down on his hard length, taking the head and sucking on it, sucking _hard, _before taking the entire shaft into his mouth. When Demyx groaned, Zexion glanced up, his cobalt eyes connected with the blonde's blue green gaze. The smirk he gave almost drove Demyx over the edge.

With one final lick from base to tip, Zexion released Demyx's cock, climbing up to straddle his lap. The blonde hurriedly removed his shirt, because, _hell_, it was hot now, and Zexion slid his jeans down his hips, and off one leg, resting his bare ass on Demyx's pelvis.

He grinned then, leaning forward to cup Demyx's face in his hands and kiss him.

Again, Demyx teased open Zexion's mouth, tasting himself on his lover's lips. He knew that turned the slate haired boy on more than anything, sharing his taste, and it turned him on that something so simple as a kiss could leave his boyfriend as verbose as a horny teenager. He took the opportunity to tease him once his mouth was free.

"So, Zexy…"

The slate haired boy was distracted, spitting on his hand and rubbing it on Demyx's straining arousal. The blonde tripped on his words when Zexion touched him, but he regained his train of thought.

Teasing. Right.

"Besides thinking how gorgeous I was, and how big my- ahhh- uh, umm…" he trailed off as Zexion positioned himself, despite the pants he still mostly wore. The slate haired boy had squeezed his arousal when Demyx started talking, and that made it exponentially more difficult to speak, let alone tease.

But that was nothing in comparison to when Zexion guided the head of his arousal to his entrance, and slowly, _ever_ so slowly, began pushing it in.

Demyx tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't stop the groan that tore from his throat when he thrusted the rest of the way into Zexion, lifting the boy off the ground. A spasm of pain crossed that beautiful face, replaced almost immediately by pleasure. Nonetheless, Demyx remained motionless until he felt his lover relax around him. When Zexion cracked a questioning eye towards him, Demyx grinned, and slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside his lover- and pushed back in.

Zexion shivered with pleasure, leaning back. They worked up a rhythm then, Demyx thrusting, lifting Zexion off the grass, and Zexion riding him, eyes shut with ecstasy.

Soon, it was not enough for the slate haired boy; aware that Demyx was watching, he brought a hand to the hem of his shirt, and, pushing the clothing out of the way, traced the flat expanse of his abs. He stopped at his chest, tweaking a nipple, and gasped. The blonde, watching with rapt attention, slowed his thrusts- but what he lost in speed, he made up for with force.

Each time he thrusted into his lover's tight heat, the slate haired boy gasped, and clawed at his chest, leaving bright red marks. It made Demyx's mouth water.

But Zexion wasn't done with the torment- not even close.

He opened his eyes just enough to gaze upon Demyx's face, and as he gasped in time with his lover's thrusts, he slid a hand down to his weeping erection. Slowly, in time with Demyx, he stroked himself- and the blonde thought for a moment that if he could watch that, his gorgeous lover pleasure himself all day, he'd be a happy man.

Then he figured, he'd be even happier if he could do it _for_ Zexion.

He thrusted hard again, and sat up, slipping an arm behind his boyfriend's back and wrapping his hand around the slate haired boy's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts with one hand, and tracing his fingers along Zexion's back with the other. Zexion, with both of his now free hands, shivered again as he wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders, and began nipping, kissing, and sucking on the blonde's neck.

Demyx knew, when he heard Zexion's harsh breathing, that his lover was close- and he knew that if he could distract him, they might be able to climax together. Feeling his boyfriend clench around his cock, and his mouth on his neck, and his hands through his hair was making Demyx doubt his own self control- but he figured, from the gasps and moans Zexion was breathing into his ear, he would last at least as long as his lover.

"Hey- _ah¸_ fuck- Zex-" Demyx could barely think, lost in the pleasure of his boyfriend's body.

"Y-yes?" Zexion answered him breathlessly, relenting in his assault of Demyx's neck- to which Demyx kissed his chin, then jawline, then his neck and collarbone, and paused- "You- you know I love you, right?" Demyx took his hand from Zexion's cock, putting it behind the slate haired boy's back, pulling him close. "I'll- _ah_, I'll- I'll always love you."

And Zexion made a small noise and cupped the blonde's face in his hands, resting his sweat slicked forehead against the blonde's, locking blue green gazes even as he was filled with his lover's hard length. "I'll always love you, too…" he whispered this, his breath catching as the blonde thrusted into him hard. Demyx felt dizzy, glad he was sitting- Zexion made his heart hurt in his chest when he did that, looked so earnest, told him he _loved_ a goof like Demyx; it made him want to sing and dance, but instead, he thrusted into his lover again, nuzzling the crook of the slate haired boy's neck to hide his smile.

He stuck his tongue out, tasting the sweat on his boyfriend's neck, kissing his pulse, his chin, his collarbone again, his shoulder- when he got to the muscle he bit down, _hard_, thrusting- and he felt Zexion spill his essence as he gasped Demyx's name.

It was that, that did it- the way he moaned Demyx's name, breathless, desperate- with a groan of Zexion's name, breathed in his ear, Demyx came.

-.-.

For a moment, they sat still, catching their breath.

Then, when Demyx realized how truly lazy he felt, he hugged Zexion to him and lay back with a groan, dragging the slate haired boy on top of him. He grimaced when his softening erection slipped from his lover, but it couldn't be helped.

With a sigh, Zexion rolled off of him, onto his back, where he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants on gingerly before he rolled back onto his boyfriend, doing the same for him. Demyx, with an arm wrapped around Zexion, grinned. "Why, thank you, lover."

The slate haired boy rolled his eyes but didn't try to hide his smile as he lay his head on the blonde's chest.

They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, waiting for the sweat and other bodily fluids to dry. Demyx couldn't find his shirt, but he didn't worry too much about it.

"You know, we should probably get back."

Zexion shrugged. "Like you said, they won't miss us. Not for a little while, at least."

Demyx giggled, and started running his hand through Zexion's hair. He saw the boy's ears move with his smile. With a huge sigh, he closed his eyes. "So, back to our earlier conversation- ya know, before you ravished me and all- if the green left the grass on the other side?"

Zexion chuckled- Demyx noticed he was always more expressive after sex- and quoted him verbatim.

"I would make like a tree and leave, of course."

"But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide?"

Zexion looked up then, and to his surprise, found Demyx blushing. Wordlessly, he grabbed his lover's hand, intertwining their fingers as he rubbed the back of the blonde's hand with a thumb. "Time to go?"

With a laugh, the blonde agreed. "Yep. Since you don't wanna admit that I turned you gay." He ignored the fluttery feeling he got when Zexion looked at him, smirking, before standing stiffly.

"You get to do the packing, Demyx."

"Fair 'nuff."

The blonde packed the blanket away hastily, stuffing it in the bag with no attempt at folding it. Somewhere in the tangle he found his shirt, and he made sure to remind his boyfriend to turn his own white shirt inside out. He wasn't in a hurry to get back to Zexion's family, by any means, but he'd suddenly gotten that nervous, giddy feeling he'd always had when they'd first started dating. And what could he say? _Hey, Zexion- there's something about you that makes me feel alive?_ Too sappy.

With a final tug of the zipper, the blonde stood, hefting the pack over his shoulder. "Ready?"

But the slate haired boy was gazing off into the distance, thoughtful. "You know, I actually think we were talking about that the first time I met you." Demyx quirked an eyebrow.

"Um…?"

"In our philosophy class. She was talking about… Something about being satisfied with what you've got. You know, something like, 'If people could see the other side, they'd see the grass was gray and yellow and dead,' I think. And then you walked in. That was the first time we met, wasn't it?"

Demyx blushed, shrugging.

"And you know the first thought I had when I saw you?"

Demyx quirked an eyebrow, hitching the pack up on his shoulder before he reached a hand out and snagged Zexion's. "Do I want to know, or is it a dirty, dirty secret?"

Zexion shook his head, and smiled freely. Demyx's heart stuttered in his chest.

"Who knew the other side could be so green?"


End file.
